Fan:Umioumon
'Umioumon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. Umi means sea in Japanese, and ou is often used to indicate royalty in Japanese. 'Appearance' Umioumon rises even higher in height, attaining a staggering 15 feet when not hunched and bent over beneath the waves. The black exoskeleton around the face sharpens and exaggerates its features, thick ridges jutting out of the forehead and trailing around the sides of the head where they expand outward like fins for half a foot. The front cracks long enough to elongate into a three foot long set of working jaws, the top and bottom double-lined in shark teeth with a pale seaweed like muscle trailing the outside closest to the base of the face. The opening over the nose that Umioumon previously looked out through breaks and spreads to the sides of the head just beneath the shell-fins there, as a set of four angular red eyes fill it, allowing Umioumon to see both ahead and to the side at a mostly-forward angle. The mane of sea-foam green hair regresses from around the head but remains at the neck and shoulders, racing along the upper chest in a rough 'V' shape that ends just above the belly. At the shoulders it thickens and races out to encompass the sides and front, following the spiral pattern from Suimon. The shell around the stomach expands and joins with the chest and waist, forcing Umioumon into a bowed over position. The fins emerging from the back of the shoulders rapidly enlarge and spread down to the shell at the elbow, widening to three feet in length and four inches across. The serrated edges become one singular misshapen blade capable of disemboweling in a singular slash. The arms remain mostly the same, though the gauntlets of shell rise up and swirl together around a large ring set beneath the elbow, allowing for the arms to move about properly still, and the end of each knuckle as well as the inner fingers become serrated edges. The shell around the hips smooth out and fold together, running down to meet the ankle with only a few cracks allowing joint-movement, and sections of thick seaweed-like muscle fill in the openings. Black shell-based claws enshroud the toes as the soles of the smooth feet become uneven ridges used to better uphold the weight of the body, slightly expanding to the sides. 'General Information' Finally attaining 50% of it's power, Umioumon becomes a ferocious and uncontrollable beast of the seas, rampaging even down to their very depths thanks to its durable exoskeleton shell. When it surfaces it commands typhoons and tidal waves against any figure it sees to be a foe, even divine Angels. It is also said that even the sea itself weeps and trembles beneath Umioumon's vengeful presence. 'Miscellaneous' Only by taming the rage in its heart- and thereby claiming will over the power of the oceans flowing throughout its body-- can Umioumon attain full control of its inheritance and lay claim to 100% of the Net Oceans strength, breaking free of the shell that binds it and evolving to the final stage outlined by the Maiamon. 'Attacks' *'Voice of the Seas': Directs the currents of the ocean to give birth to catastrophic sea-phenomenon, though proper defenses of air and earth are capable of enduring. *'Needle Demolition': Violently expels the mane of hair after stiffening. It is incapable of regrowth and thus reuse, limiting the usage. *'Shodai Slash': Cuts an opponents weak-spots into ribbons with the deadly fins along the back of each arm, often in a single strike from both. *'Mitigation of the Experienced': A water-based martial art utilized in a variety of ways, it can alter the currents of the ocean at their depths to focus on a narrow section and crush lesser Perfects and most any Adult to approach that zone. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction